Harvey Bullock (New Earth)
Real Name: Harvey Bullock Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Fired/Resigned from GCPD Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Known Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Harvey Bullock is perhaps the most controversial police officer in the Gotham City Police Department. His colleagues in the Major Crimes Unit will swear up and down that he is a good cop, despite his reputation for taking bribes, police brutality, and ties to organized crime being on the top. It is believed that Bullock is the one who gave up the location of James Gordon's shooter to the Mafia, as the shooter himself was actually in the witness protection program. He also stayed in Gotham City during the No Man's Land incident. Bullock has also been one of Batman's biggest foes on the GCPD, but has not gone to the extremes that others have to apprehend the vigilante. His last partner on the GCPD was Renee Montoya. He appears occasionally as a private detective in Gotham Central Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Batman #361 (1983) History History of character unknown. Animated Series His animated counterpart in Batman: The Animated Series is only vaguely similar to this persona, Harvey Bullock is played by Robert Costanzo. While he is still a staunch opponent of the Batman, and has something of a gruff, tough guy exterior, he is much more benign, no doubt owing to an overall need to tone down certain elements of the Batman mythos to make them more acceptable material for a kid's show. Bullock tends to alternate slightly in his role and nature. At times, he is nothing more than an oafish, incompetent comic relief character, while other episodes show him in a more serious context as a capable detective. Many episodes blend both of these aspects. He was featured prominently in the episode "P.O.V.", in which he and two other officers were questioned about how and why an important bust was such a colossal failure. In his recounting, the voice over contrasts with what happens on screen, the clear implication being that what we see is what really happened, while Bullock's voice over tells quite another story, one in which he is painted in a much more positive and competent light. Bullock earned the scorn of ex-wrestler and criminal kingpin Killer Croc after Bullock sent him to prison for killing a union member. Croc swore revenge on Bullock, and attempted to frame him for murder in the episode "Vendetta." Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category: Characters Category: Checkmate members Category: Living Characters Category: Good Characters Category: Modern Category: Single Characters